


Against the Galaxy

by CreepyReapers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Doubt, Drabble, F/M, Marriage, light hearted, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyReapers/pseuds/CreepyReapers
Summary: Garrus has had a question burning in the back of his mind and a trinket stuck in his pocket for weeks now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Shepard's middle name is Valentina after the first female in space, Valentina Tereshkova. Other than that she is canon Shepard.

Shepards crew on the Normandy had always teased her about how she was meant to be Turian. She’d always been so selfless, doing everything she could to help benefit the many. Her sometimes painful sense of duty had earned a remark from the Turian council after disarming the bomb on Tuchanka that nearly threw Garrus and Vega into a fit of laughter. She heard all about it later that night in the mess hall as Vega recanted the story in painful detail. “You’re a better Turian than me, Shepard.” Garrus added in, his eyes honing in on hers- one elbow bracing his body against the mess hall table.  She winked at him slyly which sent his mandibles into a slow twitch, “One of us has to be.” an embarrassed hum just low enough for her to hear escaped him.

“Look at her, even dating a Turian.” Vega said coyly, his mouth somewhat preoccupied with tonight's meatloaf, prodding his fork at the two of them. They both grew frigid, too astounded to be defiant.

Garrus was the first to stuff his shock behind a placid, cool expression; sub-vocals an octave lower than usual “We’re not-”

“Can it , Vakarian.” Vega said lightly, a smile creeping across his face as he stuck Garrus gently with his fork, “You two ain’t fooling anyone. When’s the wedding?”

Shepard stifled a laugh,jerking her knee just quietly and light enough to make contact with Vakarian who looked more nervous than anything. He stuttered at the sudden pressure to his leg and Shepard immediately rose to her feet , “I should go” she managed just before turning on her heels and bolted for the elevator.

Garrus watched her go while holding back a smile, imaging her dive rolling out of the exchange. If there were ever one thing Commander Jane Shepard couldn’t do, it was awkward conversations. He turned his eyes on James who was now shuffling his cantina tray with a devilish smirk slapped across his face. “Why, James. Why do you hate me?” Garrus vocals thrummed, it was hard even for him to tell if he was joking or not. 

  
Vega heaved a figurative metric ton of a sigh before grabbing his Turian friend by the shoulder and pulled him close, like a football team in the middle of a huddle before a big game.

“What the hell, Scars. Weren’t you suppose to pop the big question like a week ago? Don’t tell me you’re getting cold..talons?” Garrus head dropped a bit , his hand meeting the bridge of his nose, voice thick with worry, “I know. I know. I had it all planned and it all went to shit when she received that email about the Prothean dig site on Eden Prime.”

“Talk about one hell of a cock block.”

“-a _what_?”

“Ahh nothin’ , Scars. As best man, I gotta see this through. You take any longer and I’m gonna steal her from you.” Vega elbowed Garrus right in the chest, throwing the 7 foot turian off guard.

Garrus let out a hearty laugh, subvocals beaming with confidence “Riiight. Like she’d leave me for _you._ ” Vega dropping his recently retrieved fork on the plate with hands up in the air defensively, “Hey, hey, hey what the hell is _that_ suppose to mean?!”

A slight chuckle from them both ensued before silence fell. Only the scraping of plates and distant chatter filled the air.

“Maybe we could clone her?” Vega asked wistfully.

"Keep dreaming,Vega."

* * *

 

 

      **\-   - - - -- - - -- - - - --- - - --- - - -- ---    -       -- - -**

**_Shepard,_**

**_You got a minute? Mind if I meet you in your quarters?_ **

**_-G_ **

**\- - -  - - - -     - - - --- -  - - --  --    -           -  - --- --**

 

 

Jane’s voice hitched in her throat. She stared at her omni-tool for far too long before plugging in her response and plopped on the couch. The back of her hand met her forehead, a loud groan escaping her lips as she forced her eyes closed. What if he thought she was ashamed of being with him? What if he was upset that they were about to become the laughing stock of both Palaven and Earth-hell, maybe even the entire Galaxy. Shepard and Vakarian, the Normandy’s cross-species freak show.  It took every inch of determination to not over-analyze the 12 words he sent to her omni-tool.  The pressure began to build in her chest as the elevator let out a quiet ding followed by scraping metal. 

His footsteps were steady, that was already a good sign. She refused to move, maybe if she lay still enough he’d miss her altogether. If Vega knew, who else did? She thought about her mother, Hannah, hearing about her daughter's love life on Galactic news and her heart sank. She thought about Garrus’ dad seeing his only son with a _human spectre_ and it almost pulled her out of the plane of existence entirely.

  
It felt like an eternity for him to reach her, his footsteps pounding in her head like a drum. Shepard clenched her teeth together, waiting for inevitable. Instead of scolding words she was met with his warmth against her cheek, his thumb tracing lazy circles in her hair , “There you are.” his husky voice drawled like music to her ears. 

There were a million things she wanted to say while her hand shielded her green eyes. Apologizing that his father was going to hate him even more for dating a double negative, for making a fool of them both by suggesting it in the first place. The fact that the press was going to have a complete field day and tear them to shreds. She didn’t care, her mother was her main concern. But Garrus- would the Hierarchy abandon him? In the end she used the easiest , a shotgun spray of an answer, “I’m sorry, Garrus.” 

A small warm laugh was all that left him, his breath hot against her ear sending a shiver through her, “I’m not sorry and you shouldn’t be either.”.

She peeked out from under her hand, as if the moment their eyes met he’d turn feral and hunt her down and her hand was the only thing in the Universe to shield her from his attack. She sat up, removing her anti-turian riot shield from her face and motioning for him to sit next to her. His hands wrapped around her waist, bringing them closer together,  her body immediately growing stiff, “Did we make a mistake?” she nearly whispered in disbelief of her own words.

He withdrew his hands from her waist, placing his hand around hers instead, “If it was, it was the best damn mistake of my life.”.

“Your father-”

“Will live.” he chuffed, talons winding their way between her fingers. 

They both sat in silence. Even through all the embarrassment they would suffer, he seemed as if he could care less. He was okay, as long as they were together. God, she loved him. 

* * *

Garrus watched her for a good while, staring into those green eyes. He could search the entire Galaxy and never find eyes quite like hers. His unoccupied hand traced the line of his pocket, feeling over the fabric before making contact with the outline of the contents within. He hummed low, a certain sound that rumbled in his chest. “Jane.” he thrummed out, voice shaky. She heard his wavering vocals and quirked an eyebrow inquisitively, “Garrus.” she mimicked playfully. 

“I have a confession.” 

“Oh?”

“Vega knew we were together. Because. Well…” 

Sensing his hesitation she reached for his scars, “Spit it out, Blue.” she said almost too lightly to be demand.

“I told him. I’ve been trying to-” he cleared his throat and he noticed the panic spark in her eyes at his hesitation, “Spirits, this human custom is a lot harder than I expected.” 

She smiled slyly, “Maybe you can just show me instead.” her voice lined with silver. 

Mandibles flared into a wide grin, gaining back confidence “Definitely.” 

He left her completely which painted a look of bewilderment on her face, his heart bounced around in the cage of his chest before he bent on one knee, watching her intently. Her eyes grew wide, like the look she would get when she spotted a fancy new rifle, amplified by a million. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket for weeks, one forged with materials both from Palaven and Earth.

She let out a gasp as he savored her reaction. He spoke slowly with intense duality, a noise that shocked even him, “Jane Valentina Shepard. _Will you marry me?_ ”

Her hands were wrapped around his cowl in an instant, her heart rate spiking to 120 bpm; courtesy of his visor. He breathed in her hair, taking in her sweet scent peppered with a hint of gun oil,drawing out a languid rumble. “ _Yes_.” she managed to muffle into his neck, every muscle in his body relaxed as he pulled her completely into his arms.


End file.
